The present invention relates in general to clothing articles and, more particularly, to a novel one-piece garment assembly especially suited to persons having physical disabilities or other impairments.
Many people who are permanently or temporarily incapacitated by reason of age, senility, accident or other physical or mental impairments have difficulty in dressing themselves because of restricted movement of their limbs or appendages. Moreover, because of pain or other reasons it is also difficult for others to dress such persons in conventional apparel. For these reasons such people face difficulties each day which contribute to their feeling of helplessness, loss of dignity and inability to cope. This also imposes a burden on those living with handicapped persons and, as will be seen as the present invention is described, an unnecessary burden.